Traditionally, monitoring data accessed over a network has been performed utilizing agents. Such agents have enabled the tracking of data sent and/or received via the network. However, in such systems, these agents must be installed in association with a computer, in order for such monitoring to take place. Without the use of such agents, monitoring may, in some systems, be limited to the identification of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) associated with data being received by the computer, etc. Thus, since web pages often include advertisements, links to other web pages, etc., it is sometimes difficult to ascertain the actual data being accessed, based on such URLs.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.